


Warming Home

by FiKate



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Backstory, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Hoth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: On a night in Hoth when a generator goes out, Cassian shares some of his past with Jyn. A fic inspired by my power going out and for Rebelcaptain Appreciation Week prompt:Tender.





	Warming Home

Cassian turned over in his bunk and heard something stop as the emergency lights on the base came on. Quickly as he could, he got up and dressed in all his layers, he’d chosen these quarters because he could hear the sector generator in them. He’d known as soon as Hoth was chosen, that there would be power outages, they came with the cold. The base did have multiple generators, that didn’t mean they would all work. 

He found his flashlight by feel, right on his nightstand next to his blaster and commlink. Once he had his toolkit, he started through the labyrinth of tunnels, sending a quick comm message to Ops to say that he was handling the outage. Solo answered, Cassian could hear the lack of sleep in his voice, “If you want to, Andor. Your girlfriend’s not back yet.”

“I know she’s not. Anything else?” Jyn wasn’t expected back from her mission until tomorrow, if she was late then he’d find out why. 

“No, don’t freeze,” Then Solo signed off.

Cassian reached the generator and started getting the cover off. It was iced over, but he’d expected that and had his hand-torch to loosen it. Once it was off he smiled, they never changed the design of these things, some might have more power or fancy covers but still a generator. 

His father had first shown him the inside of the one in their building when it went out. Fixing the generator wasn’t his father’s job, but he remembered his Papa saying, “I know how to do it and can do it before Penla gets here, so everyone’s warmer sooner. You have to know how to fix what you live with, Cassian from the government to your generator.”

********

Jyn rolled her neck, it didn’t make sense how some ships could actually be comfortable while others made everything ache. From now on, if she had a choice, she wasn’t riding in anything borrowed from pirates unless she could choose her seat. Cassian knew ships, he could tell her which ones were good for sitting in.

Solo gave her a far too cheery wave as she entered Ops, “Your boyfriend’s fixing the generator in your section of quarters. He might need chipping out by this point.”

“Ha, ha,” She said while heading off down the tunnels and stopped when she was met by emergency lighting, then pulled her comm up, “Cassian, where are you?” 

Her comm crackled and she heard something triumphant in Festian as the lights flickered and turned back on. Then the comm was properly turned on, “Jyn, you’re back?”

“Kriff, I thought Han was joking when he said you were fixing the generator.” The silence on the other end of the comm stretched though she did hear a curse, he must have been bending in a way his back didn’t like, “See you in the room. Don’t rush if you’re hurting.” 

Not that he listened to her or anyone else who told him to do less, he had too many years of being Cassian, the hardest working member of the Rebellion behind him. In their quarters, she turned on the lights and started unpeeling layers, the heating wasn’t the best in Hoth but it was warm enough and Cassian found the best blankets. By the time her boots were off, Cassian opened the door, wearing his old blue parka and gave her an awkward smile, “I knew how to fix it.”

“Do you need something before you sleep?” She knew the cold bothered his back, but that he also knew himself in the cold. Hoth kept teaching her about him.

He winced when he took off his parka then shook his head, “No, I’ll use a hot-pad tomorrow and be fine. I’m not going anywhere just working through intel.” 

Jyn pulled her sleep clothes from the drawer with the heated blanket and pulled them on before snuggling under the covers. If he was in too much pain tomorrow, she’d drag him to the infirmary. In a few moments, Cassian joined her and shut off the lights, reaching his arms around to hold her. As she inhaled the scent of him, she felt safe and asked, “Who taught you to fix generators?” 

It was something she didn’t know about him and in the darkness and warmth, it was always easier to ask.

“My Papa taught me. The power in our building wasn’t good and the super lived someplace else. So Papa fixed it and taught me to,” He kissed the back of her neck, “Which means you come home to light and warmth.”

 _Home._ That word from him, it never stopped making her feel loved and safe, “And you.”


End file.
